Aliea no Sekai
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: Genesis dari Aliea Academy telah mengalahkan Raimon...dan kini sepak bola telah berubah...mampukah Endou dkk mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula?  Special request 4 Edward Elric on facebook...discontinued for a while
1. The Real Soccer

Narator: (kali ini SuzuRyuuji narator-nya, jdi g usah khawatir akan kegajean yg akan datang #buagh) suatu hari…d Inazuma Town…hari" tidak sperti biasanya…dimana keceriaan bermain sepak bola terdapat dimana"….apa yang telah terjadi?

Ternyata….sesuatu terjadi dengan sepak bola…tim Raimon yang telah memenangkan Football Frontier…telah dikalahkan oleh The Genesis, dari Aliea Academy…dan itu mengubah sepak bola….selamanya…

Skarang kita akan menuju ke Tokyo…dimana suasana tetap sperti biasa…

Endou: #bangun karena bunyi alarm-nya# heh…bisakah hari ini menjadi lbh membosankan? Dari kmaren hanya skolah dan blajar saja…bosan jg lama2….

Ibu-nya Endou: Mamoru! Berapa lama lagi kamu akan tidur? Ayo cepat! Sarapan-mu sudah siap!

Endou: #segera menuju ke ruang makan, sambil menyeret boneka kelinci berwarna putih (dari mana tuh boneka?) #segera makan dan bersiap" untuk skolah#

Narator: di jalan menuju sekolah…

Endou: #bertabrakan dengan seseorang…mungkin karena buru2# aduh, sakit! Liat2 dong lain kali!

Kazemaru: maaf…eh, kamu kan…?

Endou: k-kazemaru! Sudah lama y g ketemu!

Kazemaru: ssst! #berbisik# jangan berisik! Kalo sampai mreka tau aku bicara denganmu…maka tamatlah riwayatku…#bahasa angin(?)

Endou: memang kenapa? Jangan2 kau…

Kazemaru: iya…aku ditunjuk menjadi ANT

SuzuRyuuji: ANT dsini bukan brarti semut y…ANT dsini adalah singkatan dari Aliea National Trainer….yang dpilih oleh Aliea untuk membantu penyelidikan sepak bola…(kyk fifth sector aj…)

Endou: eh? Yang bner? K-kok bisa?

Kazemaru: iya, itu…entah kenapa…saat aku kembali k Tokyo, Aliea memilih-ku untuk menjadi ANT…dan sbnarnya ak lbh memilih ini dbandingkan sepak bola Raimon…

Endou: #shock# mungkin bgitu….sepak bola skarang juga telah dirusak oleh Aliea…#woi…apa bner ini endou?

Kazemaru: sejujurnya memang merusak…tapi apa boleh buat…

#Hei! Ayo kita…nyanyikanlah… (sejak kapan kazemaru suka idola cilik?)#

Kazemaru: ha'i? sou desu ka….ha'i…. #mematikan telpon

Endou: ad ap?

Kazemaru: ak harus pergi…ad tugas yang harus kulaksanakan….

Endou: baik…

#Kazemaru pergi#

Endou: …. #memandangi sosok yang pergi

Narator: di sekolah…

Endou: a-ada apa ini? #kaget melihat sekolahnya hancur#

Aki: Endou-kun!

Endou: Aki! Ada apa ini?

Aki: Aliea telah menghancurkan skolah kita!

Endou: hah? Yang bner?

Aki: iya…tadi the Genesis datang dan… #dpotong oleh Endou

Endou: jangan bilang apa" lgi….akan ku selesaikan ini! #ngarep (dtendang Endou)

Narator: di lapangan…

Endou: #clingak clinguk# Gran! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?

Gran: bukan apa2….ini cuma hukuman karena kau tidak mematuhi perintah kita…

Endou: perintah kalian? Yang mana?

Gran: jangan bilang kau sudah lupa…kau menghalangi Teikoku untuk mencetak gol kan?

Endou: a-apa? jdi cuma gra2 itu?

Gran: kesalahan sedikitpun tim-mu akan menderita….ingat itu baik2….kapten Raimon!

#menghilang dengan bola sepak-nya#

Endou: minna! Daijoubu ka?

Kabeyama: ya…kami baik2 saja kapten…

Haruna: coba kalau ada Gouenji-san dan yang lainnya…pasti kita bisa menghentikan serangan mereka…

Endou: d-dasar mereka itu!

Megane: (dri mana ni anak?) y…itu benar sejak Kidou-san dan yang lainnya 'menghilang'….kekuatan tim Raimon sangat berkurang…manalagi ada yg dpilih menjadi ANT…kita bnar2 menderita…

Endou: ck…aku tidak akan tinggal diam!

Narator: Endou berlari keluar…dan melihat sebuah panti asuhan bernama Sun Garden…dan melihat sejumlah anak seusianya bermain sepak bola…

Endou: #menghampiri mereka# hei! Kalian bermain sepak bola juga y?

?: ssh! Diam! Kami tidak ingin ada ANT yang mendengar ini…

Endou: iya…gomen….ore Endou Mamoru….

?: E-endou?

Endou: k-kenapa?

?: tidak…

Endou: o iya….ngomong2, namamu siapa?

Ryuuji: ore wa Midorikawa Ryuuji desu…

Endou: oh…yoroshiku na, Midorikawa!

Ryuuji: ou…yoroshiku #sweatdrop

Hitomiko: Midorikawa-kun….waktunya sudah habis…

Ryuuji: oh, ha'i! Gomen Endou-kun….aku harus pergi

Endou: tunggu dulu…Hitomiko-kantoku?

Hitomiko: Endou-kun? Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?

Endou: nggak…tadi aku cuma melihat dia bermain sepak bola lalu…

Hitomiko: rupanya kamu masih suka terhadap sepak bola y…

Endou: sebenarnya iya…

Ryuuji: Kira-san, anda kenal dia?

Hitomiko: masa kamu sudah lupa, Midorikawa-kun?

Ryuuji: oh….kamu yang waktu itu!

Endou: eh? Yang mana?

Ryuuji: …lupakan…

Endou: ngomong2, kantoku sndiri ngapain dsini?

Hitomiko: aku tinggal disini…

Endou: oh…jadi bgitu…

Suzuno: #tiba2 lewat# oi, Midorikawa! Ayo cepat masuk!

Ryuuji: oh iya!

Endou: eh…kamu kan….Gazel!

Suzuno: omae wa….Endou!

Ryuuji: #sweatdrop#

Endou: kenapa kamu jg ada dsini?

Hitomiko: Endou-kun…masuklah…kita akan menceritakan smuanya….

Narator: skarang mereka berada di ruang teh(?) #habisnya mereka lagi minum teh

Endou: jadi…apa yang tadi kantoku mau critakan?

Hitomiko: ya….sebenarnya….Sun Garden adalah tempat tinggal anak-anak dari Aliea Academy…

Endou: b-begitu? Makannya dsini ada Gazel!

Suzuno: jangan panggil aku Gazel trus!

Endou: trus? Mau dipanggil apa?

Suzuno: nama asliku, Suzuno Fuusuke

Endou: oh…lha trus ini sp? #nunjuk Ryuuji

Ryuuji: kamu nggak ingat saia?

Endou: nggak…tapi aku memang merasa pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat…

Ryuuji: bumi punya pepatah seperti ini… #baru bilang gitu aja Endou langsung paham#

Endou: oh…jadi kamu…Reize? Kapten Gemini Storm itu?

Ryuuji: iya…

Endou: tapi hebat juga..tak kusangka ternyata kau sekeren ini #dtendang

Ryuuji: #sweatdrop#

Endou: slain itu…sifat asli-mu itu berbeda skali dengan Reize…

Ryuuji: y…memang susah untuk akting jdi alien…

Endou: tunggu dlu…kalo ini rumah buat anak2 Aliea Academy…brarti Gran juga ada disini dong!

Hitomiko: iya…tapi dia jarang pulang akhir" ini…

Suzuno: em….sudah ya…aku harus pergi…

Hitomiko: baik… #suzuno keluar dari ruangan#

Endou: dia mau main bola y?

Hitomiko: dari mana kau tau?

Endou: jaman skarang kan main bola harus diam2…agar tidak ketauan oleh ANT

Hitomiko: benar…sepak bola spert ini justru menyusahkan…

Ryuuji: aku stuju! Aku berharap aku bisa mengubah sepak bola sekarang…

Endou: aku juga!

Hitomiko: kalian bisa…

Ryuuji dan Endou: eh?

Hitomiko: kalian bisa mengubah-nya…dengan cara…menyadarkan teman2 kalian…agar memihak kepada sepak bola yang asli…

Ryuuji: betul juga!

Endou: yosh! Let's do this, Midorikawa! #bahasa es campur

Ryuuji: ou!

**To be continued…**

_Next up on Aliea no Sekai~_

_Endou: Sasaran pertama aku dan Midorikawa adalah Kidokawa Seishuu…disana adalah tempat Gouenji berada…apakah kita akan mampu mengembalikan Gouenji yang keras kepala kepada sepak bola yang asli? Nantikan, Aliea no Sekai chapter 2, The Striker's Back! Petualangan ini keren abiz!_


	2. The Striker's Back

**Chapter 2: The Striker's Back!**

Narator: Endou dan Midorikawa bersedia untuk mengembalikan sepak bola ke keadaan semula…

Endou: jadi…kita mulai dari mana kantoku?

Hitomiko: yang pertama kita butuhkan adalah striker…dan striker Raimon yang terkenal adalah Gouenji Shuuya…

Midorikawa: oh…Gouenji itu y…dia memang hebat

Endou: jadi kita harus pergi ke Kidokawa Seishuu kah?

Hitomiko: #mengangguk#

Endou: yosh, Midorikawa!

Ryuuji: ou!

Narator: mereka pun pergi ke Kidokawa Seishuu…

Endou: keadaan disini tidak berubah sedikit pun…

Ryuuji: ya…aku masih ingat ketika aku menghancurkan skolah ini…

Endou: #tatapan stoic

Ryuuji: what? #terus berjalan

Endou: hmm….eh, itu dia lapangan-nya!

Ryuuji: lihat! Itu ada ANT!

Endou: itu…Someoka!

Someoka: di pertandingan nanti kalian akan kalah 1-0 dengan Gemini Storm…aku harap kalian tidak terlalu banyak berlatih…paham?

1 tim: paham!

Ryuuji: G-gemini storm? Sejak kapan aku memerintahkan demikian?

Endou: lho? Bukannya kamu yang minta?

Ryuuji: nggak…aku nggak pernah minta tanding lagi sejak kita dkalahkan oleh Raimon…

Endou: wah…brarti ni orang dapt info dari mana?

Someoka: baiklah…kalo sudah jelas…silahkan, bubar jalan!

#anggota Kidokawa Seishuu bubar

Endou: #melihat Gouenji# Gouenji!

Gouenji: #kaget# Endou? Ngapain kamu dsini?

Endou: Kami ingin membebaskan kamu dari sepak bola macam ini!

Gouenji: maksudnya? #g mudeng# ngomong2, ini sapa?

Ryuuji: oh…ore…

Endou: ini…Midorikawa Ryuuji…teman-ku #g mau bilang kalo dia dari Aliea#

Gouenji: oh…bgitu…ngomong"…mksud kalian tntang 'sepak bola macam ini' itu apa?

Ryuuji: sekarang sepak bola tidak sebebas dulu lagi…karena itu kita akan mengembalikan sepak bola sperti dulu lagi!

Gouenji: kalian serius?

Ryuuji: ya…makanya kita mengumpulkan teman2 untuk membantu kita mengembalikan sepak bola ke keadaan semula!

Endou: (dalam hati: Midorikawa…kamu serius?)

Gouenji: oh…maaf, tapi aku tidak tertarik #pergi

Endou: G-gouenji! Chotto made yo! Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kamu juga ingin bermain sepak bola seperti biasanya?

Gouenji: Memang…tapi kalian tau kan akibatnya jika kita menentang Aliea…

Endou: i-iya…

Gouenji: sudah dulu ya…aku harus pergi…

Endou: tunggu dulu! Gouenji! #tidak dihiraukan

Ryuuji: Endou, bagaimana caranya agar kita dapat menghilangkan hukuman dari Aliea Academy itu?

Endou: caranya ya…dengan menuruti perintah mereka #dtendang

Ryuuji: itu sih…aku juga tau! Maksudku…kan kita mau Gouenji kembali kepada sepak bola yang asli…yang jelas" melanggar hukum Aliea…tapi gimana caranya supaya tim-nya Gouenji tidak terkena hukuman Aliea?

Endou: itu….aku juga blm tau #gubrak# tapi y….kita bisa coba2 dulu…

Ryuuji: coba2 gimana?

Narator: saat Gouenji pulang skolah..

Gouenji: #berjalan kaki ke rumahnya

Endou: #tiba2 nongol di depannya

Gouenji: #kaget# Endou…apa lagi yang kau mau?

Ryuuji: sdikit adu saja….

Gouenji: adu apa?

Ryuuji: adu makan es krim green tea! #dgebukin# ya adu sepak bola lah…

Gouenji: eh? Mksudnya?

Endou: kalau kamu dapat mencetak gol…maka aku tidak akan membahas mengenai sepak bola yang nyata ini lagi…tapi kalau aku dapat menahan seranganmu, kau harus ikut dalam sepak bola yang asli ini…dan ingat, hanya ada satu kesempatan…

Gouenji: t-tapi…

Ryuuji: kami sudah ijin dengan ANT Someoka…jadi tidak akan melanggar peraturan…

Gouenji: ck, baiklah!

(di lapangan)

Ryuuji: Gouenji! Ingat perjanjiannya ya!

Gouenji: Iya!

Endou: Ayo, Gouenji!

Gouenji: Bakunetsu Screw!

Endou: Ijigen The Hand!

Gouenji: eh?

Endou: #menahan serangannya

Gouenji: k-kok bisa?

Ryuuji: skarang terbukti kan? Kekuatanmu tidak sehebat saat kau bermain sepak bola yang sesungguhnya…

Endou: karena itu, dengan Ijigen The Hand pun aku bisa menghentikannya!

Ryuuji: …dan ingat perjanjian yang tadi!

Gouenji: tapi bagaimana kalau….?

Someoka: tidak masalah!

Endou: Someoka!

Someoka: misi kami para ANT bukan hanya untuk melatih para pemain sepak bola…tetapi juga untuk memastikan kekuatan mereka…dan jika kalian lebih kuat dalam bermain sepak bola yang sesungguhnya…maka apa masalahnya?

Gouenji: Someoka-sama…arigatou gozaimasu!

Endou: jadi….bagaimana, Gouenji?

Gouenji: aku akan ikut mengembalikan sepak bola ke keadaan aslinya!

Ryuuji: nah…begitu dong! Ayo semangat, minna!

Endou, Gouenji, Someoka: Ou!

Endou: o iya…satu hal lagi Someoka…

Someoka: apa?

Endou: soal Gemini Storm…

Someoka: oh itu…sekarang pertandingannya ditentukan oleh Aliea sndiri, bukan dari kapten tim…

Endou n Ryuuji: eh?

Endou: brarti… #menengok ke Ryuuji

Someoka: ya..Gemini Storm harus bersiap untuk keadaan yang akan datang…

Ryuuji: kapan itu pertandingannya?

Someoka: kira2 sebulan lagi… #gubrak

Endou: #sweatdrop# s-sou desu ka…baiklah, skarang kita kembali ke misi dulu!

Narator: di Sun Garden…

Hitomiko: jadi Gouenji sudah kembali ya…

Endou: iya…jadi, sekarang apa target kita, kantoku?

Hitomiko: menurut kalian siapa?

Gouenji: midfielder, Kidou!

Hitomiko: ya…Kidou Yuuto…si jenius dari Teikoku…dialah target kalian berikutnya…

Ryuuji: Kidou itu…oh ya! Aku ingat!

Endou: yosh! Teikoku, here we come!

Gouenji n Ryuuji: ou!

**To be continued…**

_Next up on Aliea no Sekai~_

_Ryuuji: yosh! Aku dan Endou melanjutkan petualangan kembali! Jangan lupa, Gouenji juga ada…kini kami akan mencoba membujuk Kidou Yuuto dari Teikoku…tapi dengan kejeniusannya, mampukah dia mencari alasan untuk menolak ajakan kita? Nantikan, Aliea no Sekai chapter 3, The Genius Gamemaker! Petualangan ini keren abiz!_


	3. The Genius Gamemaker

**Chapter 3: The Genius Gamemaker**

Narator: kini petualangan ketiga teman kita berlanjut ke Teikoku Academy…

Endou: Teikoku ternyata tetap angker ya… #dgebukin

Gouenji: yang namanya Teikoku ya tetep kayak Teikoku…

Ryuuji: wah…aku tidak ingat tempat ini…

Gouenji: #clingak clinguk# eh…itu Kidou!

Endou: kidou!

Kidou: nani? eh? Kalian…ngapain ke sini? Jangan bilang kalian mau mengajakku untuk kembali ke sepak bola yang dulu…

Endou: ehehehe…#gugup# ketauan ya?

Kidou: iya lah….untuk apa coba kalian datang ke Teikoku dalam keadaan spert ini?

Endou: eto…

Kidou: lalu, dia…#nunjuk Ryuuji

Endou: d-dia…Midorikawa Ryuuji, teman-ku…

Kidou: Reize kan?

Endou, Ryuuji, Gouenji: #shock

Endou: k-kidou…kamu ini ngomong apa?

Kidou: dia Reize kan?

Gouenji: Endou, benarkah itu?

Endou: mm….gimana ya?

Ryuuji: kau benar, Kidou…

Endou: Midorikawa!

Ryuuji: aku memang si Reize itu…

Gouenji: lha kok? Kamu berkhianat?

Ryuuji: aku cuma merasa…sekarang Aliea Academy tidak membutuhkanku sebagai second rank team, Gemini Storm….dan aku juga tidak membutuhkan Aliea Academy lagi, karena aku sudah muak dengan sepak bola macam ini!

Endou: Midorikawa…

Gouenji: jadi, kalian pun yang dari Aliea tidak bisa menikmati sepak bola macam ini?

Ryuuji: i-iya…

Gouenji: apalagi kita!

Kidou: maaf kalau berbeda pendapat, tapi…aku merasa lebih enak sepak bola sperti ini…

Endou: apa?

Kidou: dalam sepak bola ini kita hanya mengikuti perintah skor yg dberikan…dan itu justru memudahkan segala sesuatu…

Endou: woi Kidou! Kamu sudah lupa? Kesenangan sepak bola yang selama ini kita alami….bukanlah sepak bola macam itu!

Kidou: maaf…sudah waktunya kami untuk kembali ke pelajaran, bisakah kita mendiskusikan ini saat istirahat?

Endou: b-baiklah…

#kidou pergi#

Endou: jadi….masa kita nunggu ampe istirahat?

Ryuuji: tenang… #ngeluarin suatu alat dari saku-nya

Endou: itu kan…

Gouenji: TSC!

Endou: err….apa itu TSC?

Gouenji n Ryuuji: #gubrak

Ryuuji: TSC adalah _Time and Space Conditioner _jadi kita bisa mengatur waktu dan tempat kita berada…

Endou: sugee! Err…brarti kita bisa langsung ke jam istirahat Teikoku dong…

Ryuuji: Tentu! #mengatur TSC

(bbrp wktu kmudian)

Ryuuji: sudah kan?

Endou: cpet juga…err…mana Kidou?

Gouenji: jangan bilang dia melupakan apa yg dia bilang tdi!

Endou: kalo gitu, ayo kita cari dia! #ketularan Kidou d NLM version(crita saia yg lain)

Gouenji: btw, Midorikawa mana?

Endou: err….eto…

(di kantin…)

Kidou: #berjalan ke meja kantin#

Ryuuji: #tiba2 nongol di depannya#

Kidou: #kaget# oh…kamu, apa lagi, Reize?

Ryuuji: katanya kita akan mendiskusikan ini kembali….

Kidou: o iya…itu….baiklah, duduk saja disini.. .#menunjuk kursi di sisi meja yang lain

Ryuuji: #duduk# jadi…bagaimana rasanya main sepak bola macam ini, Kidou-kun?

Kidou: kalau Teikoku dsuruh menang sih enak, soalnya tim lawan tidak akan melakukan apa2….tapi kalau dsuruh kalah…rasanya….berat skali…aku ingin skali rasanya mengambil bola itu dari tim lawan dan mencetak gol…tapi…

Ryuuji: itulah sebabnya kita mau kembali ke sepak bola yang dulu…

Kidou: eh?

Ryuuji: sepak bola sekarang tidak memberi kita kebebasan untuk bermain…sehingga kita tidak bisa menikmatinya sepenuhnya…itulah sebabnya Endou dan yang lainnya ingin mengajak kamu kembali ke sepak bola yang sesungguhnya…

Kidou: #berdiri# hmm….aku akan memikirkan tentang itu…tapi kita lanjutkan diskusi ini nanti…saat pulang skolah…

Ryuuji: wakatta, jangan lupa!

(kidou meninggalkan kantin)

Endou: #datang tiba2# Midorikawa! Kamu dari mana saja?

Ryuuji: ngomong ama Kidou..kenapa?

Endou: ye…kok nggak ngajak2?

Ryuuji: ya…habis nnti kelamaan kalo ngajak kalian… #dgebukin

Gouenji: jadi….bagaimana?

Ryuuji: katanya kita akan melanjutkan diskusi nanti saat pulang skolah….

Endou: yosh! Jangan sampai dia kabur lgi!

(saat pulang skolah….dengan TSC tentunya)

Endou: ergh, lgi2?

Gouenji: dan lagi2 Midorikawa menghilang?

(di ruang latihan Teikoku…)

Kidou: kamu disini lagi rupanya….ada apa?

Ryuuji: kan kmu sndiri yang bilang! Kita kan melanjutkan diskusi soal itu pulang skolah!

Sakuma: tidak bisa bgitu!

Kidou: sakuma!

Sakuma: jika Kidou kluar dari tim…maka kita tak akan ada kekuatan lagi!

Ryuuji: kekuatan kalian akan kembali jika kalian kembali pada sepak bola yang asli!

Sakuma: sepak bola yang asli hanya untuk bersenang2! Tidak berguna untuk kemenangan!

Ryuuji: buktikan kalau bgitu!

Sakuma: m-mksudnya?

Ryuuji: buktikan apa yang kau bilang tadi!

Sakuma: baiklah! Kalau itu mau-mu…

Ryuuji n Sakuma: Kidou!

Kidou: apa?

Sakuma: tapi kalau kita melakukan itu…kita harus minta ijin pada ANT…

Handa: aku tau….

Kidou: Handa-sama!

Handa: _let the game begins, minna-san!_

(d lapangan)

Kidou: jadi, aku hanya menendang bola dan kita lihat apakah Endou bisa menangkapnya…begitu kan?

Endou: (sjak kapan dia dsini?) benar, bgitu…

Ryuuji: dan Gouenji akan menendang bola duluan…dan kita lihat, lbh kuat mana…siap? #membunyikan peluit#

Gouenji: maximum fire!

Endou: God Hand! Ugh…..ah!

Ryuuji: #membunyikan peluit# gol oleh Gouenji! Skrg buktikan kemampuanmu Kidou!

Kidou: baiklah! Emperor Penguin 2!

Endou: God Hand!

Sakuma: b-bisa ditangkap?

Ryuuji: #membunyikan peluit# setidaknya ini membuktikan itu kan Sakuma?

Sakuma: t-tidak mungkin…

Handa: baiklah, Kidou!

Kidou: ha'i?

Handa: skarang tinggal plihanmu...

Kidou: …

.

.

.

Aku memilih bergabung dengan Endou dan yg lainnya

Endou: Kidou!

Handa: bagus…stidaknya kau melihat keputusan yang tepat

Sakuma: Handa-sama, ore mo!

Kidou: Sakuma!

Handa: #tersenyum kecil# spertinya kau sedang dalam nasib baik lgi…Endou-kun…

Endou: yosh, Handa! Kita bertemu lgi lain waktu!

Handa: ou! Mata ne, kapten!

(di Sun Garden)

Hitomiko: jadi…secara tidak langsung, Sakuma juga bergabung?

Endou: bgitulah, kantoku…

Gouenji: skarang kita perlu defender….

Hitomiko: baik, pergilah ke Hokkaido…

All: #sudah tau siapa berikutnya#

Ryuuji: jangan2…

Hitomiko: iya….target brikutnya adalah Fubuki Shirou….

Ryuuji: kalo ini aku ingat skali…

Kidou: yosh! Ayo semangat!

**To be continued…**

_Next up on Aliea no Sekai…_

_Gouenji: sekarang kita akan ke Hokkaido! Di sanalah tempat kediaman Fubuki Shirou…tapi…benarkah dia Fubuki yang dari dulu kita kenal? Maukah dia kembali ke sepak bola yang sesungguhnya? Kurasa ini tidak semudah yang kita kira…tapi dengan bantuan Kidou dan Sakuma, ganbatte! Nantikan, Aliea no Sekai chapter 4, Another Side of Fubuki, petualangan ini keren abiz!_


	4. Another Side of Fubuki

**Chapter 4: Another Side of Fubuki**

Narator: dan Endou dkk akhirnya sampai di Hakuren Jr. High

Endou: wah…akhirnya kita sampai juga…

Ryuuji: tetap saja tidak berubah ya, tempat ini… #merinding(?)

Endou: Midorikawa, jangan bilang kau masih trauma dengan Etternal Blizzard…#sweatdrop#

Ryuuji: kalo masih…kenapa? #masih merinding#

Endou: gpp sih…

Kidou: ayo kita ke dalam!

Narator: dan mereka pun masuk ke gedung sekolah tersebut…

Araya: wah…tim Raimon!

Endou: eh…kamu kan…

Araya: iya, aku teman-nya Fubuki-kun

Gouenji: kau tau dimana dia sekarang?

Araya: err…eto…

Kidou: doushite? Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Araya: ano…Fubuki-kun bilang dia tidak mau menemui siapa pun…

Sakuma: eh? Memangnya dia kenapa?

Araya: sejak Raimon kalah dengan Genesis, stress dan ketakutan yang dia alami lebih besar dibandingkan saat dia pingsan melawan Genesis untuk pertama kalinya…dan kalah dengan Genesis itu bagaikan memori buruk untuknya…sama seperti saat orang tua-nya meninggal gara2 kecelakaan…

Ryuuji: j-jadi begitu…

Araya: dan kemungkinan…jika dia bertemu dengan kalian lagi…memori itu bisa kembali ke pikirannya…dan…

All: EH?

Endou: benarkah itu, Araya?

Araya: ya…jika dia tidak bisa menahan memori itu…maka hidup dia akan terpuruk…

Endou: tak kusangka…semua ini salah kita!

Gouenji: #menepuk pundak Endou# tidak…ini salah _kita_…

Kidou: …tapi di mana dia sekarang?

Araya: dia sedang snowboarding seperti biasa di luar…

Narator: sementara itu…

Fubuki: #melatih snowboardingnya# cepat seperti angin…

Kitami: Fubuki-kun!

Fubuki: Kitami-san, ada apa? #berhenti

Kitami: ano…Endou-san dkk datang ke Hakuren…

Fubuki: oh mereka…biarkan saja…

Kitami: lho? Fubuki-kun tidak mau menemui mereka?

Fubuki: lain waktu saja… #lanjutin snowboarding-nya#

Kitami: …Fubuki-kun…

Narator: sementara itu…(lagi)

Endou: jadi…Fubuki tidak mau menemui kita ya…sayang banget…

Kidou: ya…padahal kalo dia mau, kekuatan kita akan bertambah…

Ryuuji: eh itu bukannya? #menunjuk seseorang yang lagi memantau Fubuki#

Gouenji: seorang…ANT?

Sakuma: kemungkinan besar begitu…

Endou: dan ANT itu adalah….Kazemaru?

Kidou: kau bercanda kan?

Endou: tidak…aku serius…

Gouenji: ga mungkin…Kazemaru…

Kidou: ngomong", Sakuma mana?

Endou: lho? Tadi bukannya dia…?

Gouenji: err…minna… #nunjuk ke arah Kazemaru#

Endou, Ryuuji, Kidou: EH? #lagi

Kazemaru: apa maksudmu, Sakuma?

Sakuma: bisakah kita bertemu dengan Fubuki sebentar?

Kazemaru: tidak bisa…Fubuki tidak mau diganggu…

Sakuma: cih…

Endou: Sakuma…kamu ini mau ngapain?

Sakuma: mau bertemu Fubuki, memang kenapa?

Endou: ya, bukan begitu caranya…  
>Kazemaru: Endou? Kamu masih berusaha untuk mengembalikan sepak bola?<p>

Endou: tentu saja!

Kazemaru: terkadang kamu ini keras kepala juga…

Endou: maksud anda?

Kazemaru: kau tau sepak bola tidak akan berubah, tapi masih saja…

Endou: Kazemaru! Sejak kapan kau jadi pesimis begini? #dtendang

Kazemaru: ... bukan pesimis…tapi memang itu kenyataan kan?

Endou: mau dibuktikan dulu?

Kazemaru: Oke!

Endou: caranya? #gubrak

Kazemaru: begini…kalau kalian bisa menerobos defense-nya Fubuki, aku yakin Fubuki akan kembali ke keadaan semula…

Endou: baik, ayo!

Narator: dan once again…pertandingan pun dimulai…

Fubuki: senang bertemu dengan-mu lagi…Endou…namun sayangnya, kali ini saia berperan sebagai musuh… #tersenyum licik#

Ryuuji: benarkah itu Fubuki yang banyak senyum itu?

Kidou: ya, tak salah lagi…

Endou: dia seperti bukan Fubuki lagi…

Kazemaru: Fubuki! Jangan sampai mereka menerobos defense-mu!

Fubuki: wakatta!

Kazemaru: #meniup pluit#

Endou: Gouenji, kamu dulu!

Gouenji: baik! Maximum Fire!

Fubuki: Ice Ground! #tertahan#

Ryuuji: itu jauh lebih kuat dari yang dlu!

Endou: bisa gawat nih…Kidou!

Kidou: ayo, Sakuma!

Sakuma: ou!

Kidou n Sakuma: Twin Boost!

Fubuki: Ice Ground! (tertahan lagi)

Endou: cih…Midorikawa! Giliranmu!

Ryuuji: eh? T-tapi…

Endou: jangan khawatir…kita pakai shoot chain!

Ryuuji: baik!

Endou: Megaton…

Ryuuji: …Break!

Fubuki: Ice Ground! #dan masih tertahan juga…# Lumayan kuat…tapi bukan tandingannya Ice Ground…

Ryuuji dia itu…!

Kazemaru: brarti pemenangnya adalah…

?: tunggu dulu!

Narator: smuanya terkejut mendengar suara itu…mending kalo yg ngomong itu orang yang mereka kenal…lha ini…yang ngomong barusan adalah…seekor kelinci!

Tapi sepertinya dia bukan kelinci biasa…dan sepertinya dia familiar sekali di mata Endou…jangan2 dia….

**To be continued…**

_Next up on Aliea no Sekai…_

_Kidou: Kita masih harus melawan Fubuki! Tapi diantara kita, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi Ice Ground…tapi tiba2 datanglah seekor kelinci, dan sepertinya dia mengenal Endou. Mampukah kita menyerang Fubuki sekarang? Di sana Hakuren, di sini Raimon, di tengah2nya ada Teikoku. Chara-nya bingung, author-nya lebih bingung, yang penting critanya gaje. Nantikan, Aliea no Sekai chapter 5, The Strenght of Sakka-dolls, petualangan ini keren abiz!_


	5. The Strength of Sakkadolls

**Warning: OOC CHAPTER**

**Chapter 5: The Strength of Sakka-dolls**

Narator: pertandingan pun sempat berhenti ketika ada seekor kelinci yg numpang iklan lewat di hadapan endou dkk…

Endou:…jangan2 dia…

Kelinci(sebut saja bgini): lama tak berjumpa, Endou-sama! #bows

Gouenji: Endou, kau kenal kelinci ini?

Endou: tidak, tapi…tunggu dulu!

_Flashback_

_Endou: jadi…apa hadiah natal tahun ini?_

_Papa Endou: ini, ayo dibuka!_

_Endou: #buka kado ampe kertas bungkusnya nyebar ke mana-mana# wah…ini kan…_

…_boneka kelinci?_

_Papa Endou: Ya, ayah dapat dari teman ayah…katanya boneka ini punya kekuatan yang hebat, tapi ayah juga kurang tau…_

_Endou: kekuatan ya? Hebat!_

_End Flashback_

Endou: oh iya! Kau boneka kelinci yang aku dapat untuk natal 5 taun yang lalu!

Kidou: boneka? Tapi…bagaimana dia bisa jdi hidup?

Kelinci: seperti yang ayah-mu bilang, Endou-sama…sekarang, saia permisi dulu…ada sesuatu yang harus saia kerjakan #jalan ke lapangan seolah2 ingin menendang bola#

Ryuuji: apa2an kelinci itu? Cari mati…atau gila…atau… #dgebukin#

Sakuma: Endou! Bahaya kalo dia trus ada disana!

Endou: tidak…biarkan dia…

All: eh?

Endou: aku percaya dia…aku percaya dia tau apa yg harus dilakukan!

Kelinci: bagus, Endou-sama! Virluna Kick!

Fubuki: #shock# h-hissatsu macam apa itu? #sampai2 tak sempat menahan#

Kazemaru: i-ini…!

Fubuki: mana bisa begini!

Kelinci: bisa kok…dibisa2in #dgebukin smua chara IE#

Endou: ya suka2 author-nya lah bikinnya kayak gimana…sesuai janji nih…

Fubuki: tapi aku barusan nyadar….tadi tendangannya kuat banget #gubrak#

Kelinci: ah, itu blm seberapa….itu hissatsu pertamaku lho!

All: Hissatsu pertama?

Kazemaru: #menampar dirinya sndiri(?)# ngomong2….kamu siapa ya?

Kelinci: ah iya…saia blm memperkenalkan diri! M-maaf, nama saia Hopper(nggak ada nama kelinci yang lain gitu? #dtendang), saia berasal dari planet Nun Jauh Di Sana(?)…

Kidou: planet itu ada dimana?

Kelinci: dengarkan dulu!

Sakuma: oh…ada di Dengarkan Dulu ya? #dgebukin#

Kelinci: itu bukan nama tempatnya! Pkoknya jauh di angkasa luar sana deh…lalu, saia turun ke bumi karena suatu misi…

Gouenji: misi apa?

Hopper(capek nulis kelinci trus): terdengar kabar dari bumi bahwa sepak bola sudah berubah…jadi saia sebagai Sakka-doll akan membantu kalian mengembalikan keadaan kembali ke semula…

Ryuuji: S-sakka-doll?

Endou: Midorikawa, kau tau sesuatu?

Ryuuji: ya, Sakka-doll adalah musuh berat Aliea Academy…mereka telah menanti kalian!

Hopper: Aliea? Jangan2 kamu… #memegan tangan Ryuuji#

Endou: eh? #cengo#

Hopper: sudah kuduga…kamu Reize kan?

Kazemaru: r-reize?

Hopper: oh…kamu ANT ya? Maaf…sudah membocorkan rahasia..

Kazemaru: #memegang tangan Ryuuji(eh?)# benarkah kamu Reize?

Ryuuji: i-iya…

Endou: (dalam hati: g-gawat!)

Kazemaru: kau nekat juga ya….

Narator: suasana menjadi agak kacau balau bin hancur untuk sementara…tapi…

Kazemaru: teruskan!

Endou n Ryuuji: eh?

Kazemaru: teruskan…nekat-nya kalian itu…

Endou: #senyum lebar sperti biasa# yosh! Fubuki! Kamu ikut?

#backsound Sugee Maji de Kansha#

Fubuki: #sempat kaget dengan ajakan Endou…tapi kemudian senyum saja# iya…

Narator: dan saat itu juga…Fubuki dan sifat kembarannya(atsuya) bergabung jadi satu…(kan kalo Raimon kalah itu tidak akan terjadi)

Ryuuji: sperti yang ku bilang…"all's well that ends well"

Gouenji n Kidou: #ngangguk#

Sakuma n Fubuki: #ngangguk#

Endou: yosh! Skarang apa?

Ryuuji: mungkin sebaiknya kita minta bantuan perempuan…nggak seru kan kalo cuma cowok saja yg berjuang demi sepakbola…

Endou: iya ya…bicara soal cewek…

Kidou n Endou: Touko! #serempak# (eh? Kok Kidou juga?)

Fubuki: benar jg…brarti kita harus ke…

Endou: iya, kita harus kembali ke Tokyo…

Hopper: boleh aku ikut? #rabbit eyes no jutsu(eh?)#

Endou: bukannya boleh, tapi harus! #memeluk Hopper#

Hopper: E-endou-sama! Arigatou! #bows#

Kazemaru: rupanya Endou tetap saja kekanak2an ya…#dtendang#

Endou: maksudmu apa, Kazemaru? #deathglare#

Kazemaru: t-tidak…

Kidou: oh iya, kamu brarti juga harus berhenti dari ANT dong…

All: eh?

Kazemaru: #tersenyum# maaf Kidou, blm waktunya… #melangkah pergi# aku akan bertemu kalian lagi….lain kesempatan…

Sakuma: sayang sekali…padahal kalo dia mau lumayan tuh!

Endou: yosh! Mending kita kembali ke Tokyo!

All: ou!

Narator: dan mereka pun kembali ke Tokyo…sekarang mari kita lihat keadaan di Sun Garden

Gran: aku pulang!

Burn: oh…hai, Gran! #main tennis ama Gazel(eh?)#

Gran: kok kalian malah main tennis sih?

Gazel: nggak ada kerjaan…maklumi saja…

Gran: eh…kalian ada kerjaan…besok lawan SP Fixers, Chaos!

Burn: hah? #saking shock-nya ampe bola tennis mengenai kepala-nya#

Gazel: ya ampun Gran, baru kmaren tanding lawan Occult, masa skarang mesti tanding lgi sih?

Gran: kalian itu di pihak siapa? Kalau g mau dikluarkan dari Aliea, lakukan printahku! #meninggalkan ruangan#

Burn: SP Fixers kah?

Gazel: kita disuruh nyolong perdana menteri lagi?

Burn: mana ku tau….

(di ruangan lain…)

Gran: Aliea harus menang…ini tidak bisa menjadi akhir bagi aliea!

_Next up on Aliea no Sekai…_

_Sakuma: Sekarang kita berjumpa kembali dengan Touko, dia sepertinya tidak ada semangat untuk bermain sepak bola lagi…dan bahkan tidak mendapat ijin dari ayahnya! Kini Fubuki dan Hopper telah bergabung dengan kita…dengan kekuatan ini…bisakah kita meyakinkan Touko? Di sana Hakuren, di sini Raimon, di tengah2nya ada Teikoku. Chara-nya bingung, author-nya lebih bingung…yang penting critanya gaje. Nantikan, Aliea no Sekai chapter 6, Touko's Big Deal! Petualangan ini keren abiz!_


	6. Touko's Big Deal

**Chapter 6: Touko's Big Deal!**

Narator: Sekarang Endou dkk segera menuju ke Tokyo…lebih tepatnya sih tempat tinggal-nya Touko.

Ryuuji: T-tempat ini…

Gouenji: Ternyata dia masih sadar…#dengan frontal-nya#

Ryuuji: Ya jelas sadar lah! Kan saia belum pingsan! #digebukin#

Endou: Sudahlah kalian ini…kita kan harus bertemu dengan Touko.

Fubuki: Kalian tidak mau menyia-nyiakan keberadaan saia di sini kan? #plang

All: Ngarep… #tatapan stoic#

Fubuki: Ye…saia kembali ke Hokkaido nih!

Hopper: Sudah dong, minna-sama!

Narator: Di tengah keributan itu, bola sepak hitam terjun(?) dari langit dan sampai di tengah-tengah mereka. Tim Chaos pun muncul.

Gazel: #batuk2# Astaga…ni asap bikin sesak aja.

Burn: Ya kan kita alien…critanya kita datang dari luar angkasa gitu…

Gazel: Btw, si Reize kok nggak batuk-batuk ya pas kayak gini?

Burn: Dia kan menjiwai banget karakternya…

Ryuuji: EHEM! #buagh#

Gazel: Eh…panjang umur #ditendang#

Endou: Kalian…

Fubuki: …Chaos!

Sakuma: Hah? Sapi? #dihajar tim Chaos#

Kidou: Itu 'cows', ini Chaos!

Gouenji: Hah? Kaos? #dihajar tim Chaos juga#

Hopper: Chaos, Gouenji-sama…

Gazel: Eh, kelinci itu…

Burn: Jangan-jangan…

Hopper: Gazel dan Burn, apa tujuan kalian datang ke sini?

Gazel: Dia kelinci mainan ya? #gubrak#

Burn: Bukan! Dia itu sakka-doll dari planet Nun Jauh Di Sana (Hopper: Tuh tau…)

Endou: Ini cuma aku, atau memang nggak ada yang ngerti mereka ngomongin apaan?

Sakuma: Bukan cuma kamu Endou…Kidou pun nggak ngerti. #ditendang Kidou#

Kidou: Enak aja…mang kamu ngerti, Sakuma?

Sakuma: Ngerti, jangan-jangan kamu beneran nggak ngerti lagi?

Kidou: Ngerti kok.

Endou: Hmm…Fubuki ngerti nggak?

Fubuki: Ngerti sih…dikit-dikit #plak#

Endou: Gouenji ngerti nggak?

Gouenji: Hmm…kasi tau nggak ya? #ditampar Endou# Mm…ya lumayan lah.

Endou: Wah…masa cuma saia yang nggak ngerti?

All: DL!

Endou: #sweatdrop#

Hopper: Yang penting, sekarang tim Chaos mau ngapain ke sini? Jangan bilang kalian diperintahkan oleh Aliea ya!

Burn: Kalo iya kenapa?

Hopper: Demi sepak bola, kalian harus dihentikan!

Gazel: Eh? Jadi dia itu sakka-doll?

Burn: Eh? Jadi anda baru nyadar?

Gazel: Eh? Nggak tuh… #buagh#

Hopper: Eh? (buagh) Jadi dari tadi dikasitau Burn, nggak denger?

Gazel: Nggak…

Burn: Kok jadi ngomongin itu sih? Ayo Gazel, kita punya misi penting!

Gazel: Iya!

Narator: Dan tim Chaos pun meninggalkan mereka…

Endou: Hopper, kenapa kamu tidak menghentikan mereka?

Hopper: Sebenarnya tadi itu cuma omdo(omong doang), aku nggak punya hak untuk menangkap mereka karena mereka belum berbuat jahat.

Kidou: Yang penting kita temui Touko dulu…(Kidou kayaknya nggak sabaran amat mau ketemu Touko)

Endou: Iya. Ngomong-ngomong, kok mereka ninggalin bola hitam ini ya?

?: Woi, kalian! Jangan bergerak!

Endou: _Kimi wa…Touko_!

Touko: Kalian pasti gerombolan Aliea Academy kan?

Fubuki: Touko-san, sadarlah! Ini kami, tim Raimon!

Touko: Bohong! Raimon sudah pecah beberapa bulan yang lalu! Lalu itu bola apa?

Gouenji: Tadi tim Chaos datang dan menyerang ke arah sini. Percayalah, kami bukan komplotan Aliea.

Touko: Jadi kalian ini ANT?

Kidou: Bukan! Kami tim Raimon!

Endou: Sudahlah Touko…jangan coba-coba kayak dulu lagi…

Touko: Aku serius! Tim Raimon tidak memiliki anggota seperti mereka! #menunjuk ke arah Sakuma, Ryuuji, dan Hopper#

Sakuma: S-saia anggota Teikoku!

Hopper: Saia cuma pembantu(?).

Ryuuji: S-saia…

Touko: Sudah kuduga! Kamu memang anggota Aliea! Kamu…yang dulu melukai Endou…Reize!

Ryuuji: Sudahlah Touko! Aku sudah mengkhianati Aliea demi sepak bola! Kenapa kamu nggak juga percaya sama kita?

Hopper: Err…Midorikawa-sama, 'demi sepak bola' itu kata-kata saia…mohon jangan copycat.

Ryuuji: Maaf…tadi kelepasan.

Touko: Aku beritau kalian ya…Aliea tidak bisa dipercaya! Mereka sempat menculik ayah-ku dan menghancurkan sepak bola dengan batu Aliea, hanya demi balas dendam yang bahkan tidak masuk akal!

Endou: Touko…

Hopper: (dalam hati: mata Zaizen-sama seperti berwarna kemerahan…hmm…jangan-jangan…) Bisakah kami bertemu dengan perdana menteri, Zaizen Sosuke?

Touko: Tidak akan! Kalian adalah komplotan Aliea! The Tower V3! #menyerang Endou dkk#

Kidou: I-ini jauh lebih kuat dari yang dulu!

Endou: Bagaimana dia bisa jadi sekuat ini?

Touko: Dengan bantuan Matsuno-sama tentunya! The Tower Kai(Re-Mastered)! #semuanya menyilangkan tangan agar tidak terhempas angin dari the tower#

Gouenji: 'Matsuno'?

Fubuki: Wah…jangan-jangan…!

Endou: Max! Tak kusangka dia juga terpilih menjadi ANT!

Ryuuji: Sekarang yang kita perlukan adalah bertemu dengan perdana menteri. Endou, Gouenji, Fubuki, kalian tahan Touko disini. Sakuma, Kidou, Hopper, ikut aku mencari perdana menteri.

Endou: Midorikawa…kamu benar-benar sungguh-sungguh ya?

Ryuuji: Demi sepak bola, kita harus melakukannya.

Hopper: Bah! Lagi-lagi kau memakai kata-kata Hopper… #sweatdrop#

Ryuuji: _G-gomenasai desu_!

Kidou: Yosh! Berpencar!

All: Ou!

Narator: Kidou dkk akhirnya menemukan perdana menteri itu.

Kidou: Zaizen-sama, bisakah kami berbicara dengan anda sebentar?

Sosuke: Oh…tentu. Kamu...

Kidou: Kidou Yuuto, dari Teikoku Gakuen.

Sosuke: K-kidou? Kamu waktu itu pernah bergabung dengan Raimon kan?

Kidou: Iya…sebelum Aliea kembali menguasai permainan.

Sosuke: Lalu, ada perlu apa kalian ke sini?

Ryuuji: Kami memohon agar anda mengijinkan Touko untuk pergi bersama kami memperbaiki sepak bola yang sekarang.

Sosuke: Lalu, kamu siapa?

Ryuuji: Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Sosuke: Dari sekolah mana?

Ryuuji: Err…eto…

Sakuma: Em, maaf memotong pembicaraan. Tapi, kami harap anda mengizinkan Touko untuk pergi bersama kami.

Sosuke: Lalu, namamu siapa?

Sakuma: Sakuma Jirou, dari Teikoku Gakuen.

Sosuke: Hmm…maaf sekali. Saya tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Kidou: K-kenapa?

Sosuke: Touko sekarang ini dalam keadaan aneh, dan saya yakin itu karena dia ikut bertarung dengan kalian waktu itu.

Ryuuji: I-itu tidak benar! Ini pasti ulah Aliea!

Sosuke: Untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi kuserahkan saja pada kalian.

Kidou: Baiklah, _arigatou gozaimasu._

Narator: Kidou dkk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sakuma: Sekarang apa?

Kidou: Lebih baik kita cari Max dulu…dia pasti tau kunci-nya.

Sakuma n Ryuuji: #ngangguk#

Hopper: Hopper ngapain?

Kidou: Kamu ikut saja dulu.

Hopper: Mm…oke.

Narator: Sementara itu…

Gazel: Tim SP Fixers mana sih?

Burn: Tau nih…katanya disuruh tanding…

Max: Ah, Burn-sama, Gazel-sama! _Sumimasen desu_!

Burn: Eto…kamu..

Gazel: Max, ANT SP Fixers. Mana tim-mu?

Max: Eto…akan siap bentar lagi.

Kidou: Itu dia!

Max: #gagap melihat Kidou dkk# K-k-k-k-k(PLAK) Kidou-san!

Narator: Dan begitulah jadinya.

_Next up on Aliea no Sekai_

_Fubuki: Huh…kita masih harus mengalahkan Touko, untungnya tidak akan lama. SP Fixers lawan Chaos nih…semoga Kidou dkk bisa mengatasinya. Lalu…siapa target berikutnya? Di sana Hakuren, di sini Raimon, di tengah-tengahnya ada Teikoku. Chara-nya bingung, author-nya lebih bingung. Yang penting critanya gaje. Nantikan, Aliea no Sekai chapter 7, Chaos's True Chaos! Petualangan ini keren abiz!_


End file.
